The present invention relates to the field of medical electrical leads generally, and more specifically to esophageal stimulation and monitoring leads.
Esophageal stimulation and monitoring leads are known to the art. These include leads adapted specifically for cardiac pacing, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,807 issued to Hewson et al and leads adapted for use in pacing, EKG monitoring and defibrillation, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,936 issued to Barkalow et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,688 issued to Michael et al.
Typically, esophageal pacing leads include one or more balloons, adapted to stabilize the location of the lead in the esophagus. In some cases, the electrodes are located on the balloon, as in the above cited Barkalow et al patent. In other cases, the electrodes are located proximal or distal to the balloon as illustrated in the above-cited Hewson et al patent. In some cases, the balloon is arranged eccentrically, and is used both to stabilize the lead and urge the electrodes into contact with the anterior inner surface of the esophagus, which is closest to the heart. Such a configuration is illustrated in the above cited Michael et al patent.